Para ser um homem honrado
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: um suspiro de fic, ZoroRobin.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece não me pertence. O mangá/anime, não. O tesouro _One Piece _sim, um dia. Ò.ó

Primeira fic RobinZoro. Estou soltando ferrugem pelos dedos... ¬¬' Caralho, me sinto velha pra isso.

* * *

**Para ser um Homem Honrado**

Ela rodou os olhos pela mesma página, pela vigésima segunda vez.

Ele estava contando.

Mirou o mar, apertando ligeiramente o semblante. Virou-se devagar em direção de Chopper, Luffy e Usoop, que tentavam ensinar o truque dos palitos no nariz para Brooke. Ensaiou um sorriso, voltou a olhar o mar. E os olhos voltaram para a mesma página, vigésima terceira vez.

"Robin-chaaaan! Seu café!"

Sanji depositou a xícara fumegante, com um sorriso gigante e abobalhado. Era constrangedor de assistir aquela cena de humilhação alheia. Robin sorriu discretamente, agradecendo com sua voz lenta e baixa. Mais baixa que o normal. Mas não o suficiente para aquele cozinheiro imbecil perceber, já voando direto para o escritório de Nami.

"Oeeee! Isso é supeeeeeeer!"

"Oh, finalmente consertou aquela máquina, Frank-san?"

Robin e Frank se davam muito bem, depois de tudo. Bom, não que ela não se desse bem com todos... menos ele. Ela continuava sorrindo do jeito leve e indiferente às palhaçadas de Luffy e Usoop. Continuava imensamente paciente com as questões e a necessidade de atenção de Chopper. Era a única "amiga" de Nami, conversavam horas a fio sobre qualquer assunto. Respondia sempre com elogio os agrados do cozinheiro. Até mesmo dava conselhos ao Brooke sobre 'se enturmar' de fato ao grupo do Chapéu de Palha.

E não que Zoro se importasse, ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes para pensar no momento... ele tinha que treinar. Focar no treino, completamente.

_Vigésima quarta vez na mesma página_.

Mas nos momentos em que Chopper o obrigava a repousar o corpo por causa de suas graves feridas, era inevitável. Ele percebia como os olhos dela fugiam dos seus, sem nunca lhe dirigir a palavra ou aceno. Não ensaiava sorrisos, nem se dava mais ao trabalho de fingi-los discretamente enquanto dizia "Espadachim-san". Não bebia seu café com a mesma tranqüilidade.

Não lia seus livros com os olhos vagos e vazios.

Certamente, Zoro pensava, era conseqüência do modo como ele a havia tratado no início. E ele não se importava, de forma alguma, não era isso. Mas ele era um _homem_. Um homem acima de tudo devia honrar suas atitudes e as conseqüências que acarretavam. Eles já tinham problemas suficientes com o Governo Mundial atrás deles, não havia espaço para qualquer "mal estar" entre _nakamas_. Luffy e os outros ficariam sentidos se notassem alguma coisa.

Sim, era isso. Ele era um homem com bom senso. E nada tinha a ver com o desconforto que sentia ao perceber a total atenção que ela dava naquele momento à conversa sem sentido do ciborgue.

.

.

Robin tinha algumas manias, como todo mundo tem. Por isso Zoro sentou-se na cozinha, esperando que aquela fosse mais uma noite de insônia aonde Robin viria beber café e ler alguma coisa até quase amanhecer.

Já era a quarta noite seguida que ele esperava.

"Espadachim-san?"

Finalmente.

Ela abriu a porta da cozinha com os olhos cansados e curiosos. Zoro a fitou por alguns segundos, a camisola de tecido leve de cor roxa, o sorriso pequeno nos lábios discretos. Quando se deu conta de que estava em silêncio por tempo demais, Robin já havia entrado e feito seu caminho até a máquina de café.

"É raro vê-lo na cozinha a essa hora, Espadachim-san. Algum motivo especial?"

Hombridade. Respeito entre nakamas. Zelar pela união do grupo!

"Qual seu problema comigo?" – indagou, firme e direto. Porque afinal, ele era Ronronoa Zoro. Praticamente um rinoceronte de delicadeza.

Robin continuou de costas, o barulhinho da água fervendo o café na máquina se juntou a uma risada que falhou cruelmente em ser escondida.

"O que é?" ele berrou de novo.

"Achei que nunca iria me perguntar, Espadachim-san."

A água parou de borbulhar, se misturando aos grãos moídos de café. O cheiro amargo começava a inundar a cozinha, de volta ao silêncio.

Zoro coçou a cabeça, bufando. Mulher dos infernos. Devia ter continuado detestando ela. Era tão mais fácil.

"Olha... sobre a forma que eu te tratei desde o começo... eu realmente sint..."

"Oh, não. Não é nada relacionado a isso. Você tinha seus motivos para desconfiar de mim." Ela finalmente se virou, os olhos sérios e focados sobre o pirata. "E você estava certo."

Ela lhe deu as costas novamente, retirando o café já pronto e se servindo em uma xícara. Zoro assistia os movimentos dela, como fazia sempre que estava em sua presença. As mãos tremiam quase que imperceptivelmente. Girava a colher de açúcar no café de forma lenta, como se saboreasse o processo todo de fazer a bebida. Deixava a franja cobrir parcialmente os olhos, misturando timidez e aquele ar de segredo.

Bufou de novo, largando as espadas na mesa.

"Oi."

"Sim, Espadachim-san?"

Ele coçou a cabeça, irritado. "Me responda de uma vez mulher, qual o seu problema comigo?"

Os dedos finos apertaram a xícara, inconscientemente. Ela respirou fundo, pousando a louça na pia, o café intacto.

E simplesmente olhou para ele.

Como uma mulher sabe olhar e dizer tudo que um homem precisa saber.

Zoro não era o mais sagaz dos homens, mas era um homem. E um homem honrado. Que sabia como arcar com as conseqüências de suas atitudes.

Mas num breve segundo ele se perguntou, antes que colocar as mãos na cintura fina da arqueológa e puxá-la para si...

_Quem ia arcar com o que as atitudes dela faziam com ele?_


End file.
